


The Rematch

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Battle, F/F, F/M, Fights, Mild Smut, Rematch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: vegeta challenges 18 to the rematch, it just does not go how he planned.
Relationships: Android 18 & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Bulma Briefs, Android 18/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	The Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this It was a fun idea to write and I loved it so much because I dont ship 18 and vegeta but I feel like this is how their rematch would go.

"Are you sure you wanna do this"

The prince smiled "Of course android unless you're scared" 

"HA, just the opposite Vegeta I'm ready when you are" 18 got into a battle stance ready go fight she knew one day or another Vegeta would want a rematch one day but she didn't quite think it would 15 years after their original fight but that didn't matter to her she was still as strong as she ever was and was ready for anything Vegeta had to throw at her.

Vegeta smiled going super Saiyan shaking the earth beneath him his black hair turned golden in a flash spiking his power along with it 18 had to admit she was surprised by his power but she didn't let it show if he wasn't holding back she sure wasn't going too.

"SEE NOW ANDROID I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS I HAVE ASCENDED ABOVE ALL ELSE GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT IT WILL NOT HELP YOU HAHAHAHA!!!!" Vegeta yelled, laughing his new power would surely end this fight quickly. He was dead set on it before when they fought he was a base level super Saiyan thanks to his training he had ascended to new heights. "Now I'll ask you again android are you scared. 

"Hardly are done with your light show or not"

"Lightshow yes try to downplay your loss" he smiled grinning getting into a battle stance to match 18 almost mocking her "I'll give you the first blow how about tha-" 

With a flash of light 18 moved at the speed of light and buried her knee in his stomach making Vegeta's voice stumbled as he struggled to breathe do to 18s knee in his stomach the blow was powerful enough to turn Vegeta's power off and revert him back to black, 18 smiled as she remembered when she broke his arm how he converted back to black. "I guess history repeats itself" she said as she took her knee out of his stomach causing him to clench his stomach before he fell and passed out she thought about catching him but this still was a fight and he was technically her opponent, looking down at the sleeping Saiyan she smiled and laughed he was out cold and drooling from one kick to the stomach.

Staring down at Vegeta drooling and passed out on the floor she took note thinking if she should break one of his arms again to rub salt in the wound but decided against it she didn't want to embarrass him more than she already did but she did know this would cause another rematch which was no problem for her it was just a hazard to hear him ramble and talk which was a pain on any day.

leaning down close to Vegeta, 18 rubbed his head like a child sleeping whispering in his ear "I'm gonna fuck your wife princess". As she walked away ready to fly she looked back one more time "have a nice nap princess of all saiyans HA HA!!!" 18 laughed as she flew off towards Capsul Corp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
